Miss Sly CFox
by MI KAIDA-CHAN
Summary: Mikan Sakura.A girl with a dark past.She gets sent to Alice Acadamy to kill someone but then troble happens.A guy ,Natsume Hyuuga,finds out that she's a killer.What will happen!......ooc......NXM...RXR
1. Moving in

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Acamdemy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

Chapter 1 of **Miss Sly C.Fox**

_**Moving in!**_

In a neighbourhood full of rich families, another rich family moved in. That family contained of a girl with amber locks that literally pasted her shoulder and large brown eyes that seemed to have no life in them, a women with straight dark brown hair which exactly reached her shoulders and she wore sunglasses that were so large and round that they covered her eyes, and finally an old man that was boldand had a small white beard. He had a stick that helped him walk around. They arrived at the mansion with a black Jeep. Every servant (_male_) and maid (_female_) wore white and black. Maids wore a black dress with a white apron. The apron had a lot of zigzags at the bottom. The servants wore black trousers and a black suit that had two tails from the back and a white shrit. Their mansion was really enormous. It was white from the outside and had a lot of green around it.

The amber haired girl smirked at the sight of the enormous, white mansion and at all the maids and servants that were bowing at her and the other two. Then one of them spoke...

"Welcome to your mansion master and mistress. Shall I lead you to your rooms while some of the servants and maids bring your belongings inside?" the guy that spoke looked as if he was in his 30's but that was not bad for him because he doesn't know what's going to hit him later on if he does something wrong. You know age also helps get you jobs!!

"Sure, why not?," the woman with straight dark brown hair said while smirking at his politeness and believe me, she could have laughed at that moment.

After they were out of sight murmurs could be heard from each maid and servant saying ''They're scary and tough''. Somewhere in a nearby mansion there were a pair of violet and red eyes staring at the newcomers. They were both girls. One older than the other with a year or so of age difference. The violet eyed girl had short hair that was raven and seemed to be older. The other had navy hair.

"Their looks are so scary that it sends shivers down my spine," the little red eyed, navy haired girl stated what she felt about them.

"You shouldn't judge people by their cover, Aoi," the violet eyed girl coldly corrected Aoi's manners.

"Want some tea," a pink girl with wavy hair came in with a tray full of biscuits and tea. There are nine cups on the tray. She laid the tray on the table and began to set the tea and biscuits in place.

"Bring mine here, Anna," the violet eyed girl ordered without lifting her head out of her new invention.

"Sure, but do you want any biscuits with it, Hotaru?" Anna asked as she got Hotaru's cup ready.

"No, anything made from your hands other than tea could be filled with your new horrible spices," She still didn't lift her head. Not even when Anna came with the tea cup. When she put the cup down she sighed. It's not like she had anything to say because if she said something back she would have been hit with the famous Baka gun. She then felt someone pulling at her new Jean shorts from the back.

"Youichi," Anna called out when she saw a little boy that was pulling at her Jean shorts.

"I want some too," he said those words calmly and she forgot to tell him that it was impolite to pull on people's clothes.

"Sure why not, you little cutie," she just bent down when he pushed her and made her fall on the ground with a little thud!!

"Natsume why do you teach your little brother impolite things?" she spoke out to the boy with raven hair and ruby eyes who was called Natsume. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table in front of it reading his manga.

"Hn," was her reply. She gave Youichi a cup and also to Natsume and was Natsume's best friend. He liked animals and he has dirty blond hair and aqua blue eyes. When Ruka got his cup he drank it but when Natsume got his, he just poured it in the flower pot near him.

"Yo! Guys have you seen the new comers? Oh, Anna, cup please," the guy that came in running that instant said in a polite way.

"Koko, we've been watching them seen they came and chill," Anna poured a cup for the boy and continued "Does anyone know where Nokoko and Yuu are?"

"On a **date** and you need to pay me 34yen,' Hotaru's hobby is to blackmail people so she answered Anna's question for money.

**Newcomers Mansion**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three knock where heard before the door opened to reveal an angry ambured girl with chocolate eyes.

"Yesssssssss?' The ambured girl questioned the maid that was in front of her.

"Miss, the Mistress wants to see you immediately. Sorry for disturbing you,' the maid bowed her head and headed off to wherever the halls lead her to, so she could get out of the sight of the piercing eyes.

"Another one of those bloody missions," the ambured girl closed the door and made her way to Yuka's office. Yuka was the ambured girl's mother and the old guy was her grandfather. When she reached the office she went in without knocking and found her mother working on her laptop on the desk. The office was round and with white walls and ceiling. It had few trees here and there.

"You called?" she raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Mikan dear, relax," Yuka pointed to a seat in front of her desk. Mikan sat on the seat and waited for her mother to continue even though she knew what her mother is going to say.

"Dear, you have another mission and it's to kill a guy called Reo. He's a teacher at the school you're going to go to. Here, this folder has all the information that you need to know about him and you have two months to do it,' Yuka finished what she wanted to say and handed her daughter a folder that had a picture of a guy that looked like he was in his 20's and had violet eyes and reddish brown hair.

"But mother why do I have to do this? And why are you making me do this? I've being moving schools and unable to make friends since I was eight and I have been practicing since I have been three and still am just because I need to kill people,' Mikan was now standing and she had flames burning in her eyes. She wanted to know why she had to kill people. Was that something hard to understand?

"You will know when the right time comes. Now you may leave,' Yuka stared at her daughter but it didn't seem like Mikan was going to move anywhere so Yuka closed her laptop and walked out of the room with a little click when the door closed. Mikan sighed and flopped down on the seat and looked out of the window. It looked like it was raining and it was dark from where she looked or was it only her? Because every time she had to go on one of those stinky missions it seemed to rain.

**At Night**

Mikan wore a mask to hide her identity. The mask had red and black strokes at the side and was white in total. The mask covered her eyes and nose only. She tied her hair back and wore a black jumper, black trousers and a jacket that only reached her waist. The jacket had a design of a flame on both side of the zip. She also wore knee high boots. They were also black and she wore a pair of black gloves. She stuffed a knife in her boots and hid a gun under her jacket. With that, she jumped out of her balcony and started to jump her way to the targets house. Her mother had been watching her all the time since she jumped out her room and until she disappeared into the rain and the dark Skies.

"If this mission goes right then you can stay here for these two months and take a rest,' a man with a white mask mentioned. As he mentioned that he walked out of the dark corner of Yuka's office. He had boots and a long coat that reached down to his ankles and he wore rings on each of his fingers. If anyone saw him like this they would think that he was a girl with a bit of make up here and there.

"Get out of here, Persona,' Yuka covered her eyes with her bangs.

"She is really good to stop from working, huh?' he smirked as he said it.

"Get out now you freak,' Yuka was now is losing her temper and was on the brink of crying. Persona walked past her and his smirk grew wider when he saw tears in her eyes.

**Where Mikan is **

**Mikan pov**

I was now in the target's garden. His mansion was few blocks away from my mother's. I went into the target's mansion through an open window. That guy was really lazy for keeping that window open but that helps me finish my mission and go home quicker. To be honest, I hate seeing blood in front of me and killing people. The place was really luxurious. It was the time to find his room. There was a door at the end of the hallway; I bet that's his room. I began to run and reached the door but when I touched the handle I set an alarm off. I heard a few voices from behind me saying ''There, that person!'' or ''catch him!'' but hey, I'm not a man. I really needed to move so I broke the window beside me and started to jump back to my mansion where I would be safe. Well I have two months to do this.

**End of pov**

**Natsume pov start**

I just walked in my room when I saw this shadow land on my balcony so I decided to check what it is. When I reached it I saw a girl dress in black and jumped to the newcomer's mansion. "Who is that?" Is the question that is now running through my head.

**End of pov**

Mikan reached her room and went in. She jumped onto her bed and then her mother walked in and asked...

"Did you finish the mission?' Yuka didn't want to show any emotions to her daughter so she won't get weak.

"No, and shouldn't you be asking, are you ok? Or am I just a dumb toy that you send to kill people?' Mikan stood up and began to push her mother out her room.

**At Natsume's room**

Damn. Who was that? Now I can't sleep until I find who that was. And the answer lies in the newcomer's mansion.

_**AUTHOR:**_** IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 10 REVEIWS I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY.THANKS**


	2. New School

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Academy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**chris3169512**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature**

**nxm4liphe**

**AkitoKazuki**

**miaxXxneko**

**kagome1717**

Chapter 2 of **Miss Sly C.Fox**

_** New School**_

**__**

Mikan next morning woke early and when I say early I mean early.It is only six.She wore her uniform.The skirt is navy checks with red lines coming from across and down and reached mid thigh.A white half sleeve blouse or a full sleeve blouse and on top of that comes a navy woolly vest.A big red ribbon.Mikan decide to wear a half sleeve blouse.It isn't that cold out side.She put her hair in to two pig tails and tied each one of them with a navy ribbon.She made them look like bows.She didn't button all her blouse so you could see a bit of her skin.She wore knee high socks and a black shoe.She let out a bit of the blouse go on the skirt to make her look rebellious and cool.After having her breakfast she made her way to school.It isn't that far from where she lives.It is only a 15 min walk.The large metal school gates were opened.She got a sense that she isn't the only one there but still went in.By now the time is 15 to seven.She saw few teachers coming in then she noticed her target getting out a black polo.His mansion isn't that far away either.

**Mikan Pov**

That guy most be really lazy coming to his work with a car when he could just walk but it doesn't concern me.All he is my next target.I need to find the main building to give them few more details but I can't see it because of all these bloody trees.Hey! I can jump in those and try to find it by climbing a high tree.Great I'm really clever.I put my bag down and climbed the tree that is near.It is pretty tall which is helpful.

**End of Pov**

Mikan began to climb the tree and now she is on the ninth branch already.She did practice how to climb trees and mountains when she was younger so it is easy for her.She was about to put her left foot on the tenth branch but someone from the branch underneath her said in a cold and cool way...

"A teen girl won't wear a polka dots underwear to catch a guys eye,po..lk..a..dot..s,'the guy said the last part in a slow way.She didn't know what he is going on about so she slide down and stood right in front of the guy.He had raven hair and ruby eyes.He has a manga in his hands.To her he looked really hot.She blushed and her heart beat started to move faster.He glared at her as if he didn't want her there.He actually liked the looks of her.It is his first time to like the looks of a girl.He smirked and continued on..

"New student,'the boy asked her but she is still admiring his looks until he spoke out "Oi,have you all ready fallen for me ,Polka fan girl,'her face turned red and could have stabbed him that moment.She did have a knife under her navy vest Incase something happens.

"You are so a lout, I hate you,perverted lout,'Mikan already jumped off and is about to pick her bag up when he jumped down and called out to her..

"Oi you lost ,polka fan girl,'the guy walked up to her and asked "Whats your name polka?,'she narrowed her eyes at him and before she could even lay a finger on him her cell rang.

Ring...Ring..Ring

She picked it up from the side pocket of her bag and answered it.

"hello,C.Fox on th line,'that is her code name when she works.She isn't allowed to use that cell for anything else but work and you I say work I mean to kill people.

"You have a chance to kill the target at school so use it wisely,'Yuka on the other side of the line didn't want to do this but is forced because if she doesn't people close to her and her daughter will die.With that said her mother hung up.Mikan sighed and walked past the guy without even saying anything.She is now in the thinking world of hers.Where if someone interrupts her now the will die for sure.She walked to the unknown.She isn't even looking where shes going.The guy glared at her retreating back and smirked.She is so different from other girls.

"Hey,Natsume who is that girl?,'Koko asked as he and a blond boy made there way to Natsume.

"New girl,'Natsume flopped down on the grass and lied on it.He put his manga on top of his face and went to sleep.

"Shes really pretty,I might hit on her,'Koko smirked but totally forgot that he had a girl friend already and that is Anna.

"Hey,hey,Koko you already have one so relax no need to be a cheater,there's a load of girls that are sexier,'the blond boy began to get nervous at what Koko just said.

"You can't have her she's mine,'Natsume spoke from underneath his manga.

"Koko,I don't know who Anna will react if she knew that you are cheating on her,'the blond boy is getting more nervous.

"Yuu relax I only mentioned it,it deosn't mean I will hit on her and anyway you heard what Natsume said,she's all his,'Koko trying to calm his nervous friend Yuu.

"Oi Yuu what time is it?,'Natsume started to get up.

"Its half seven we need to go now,'Yuu, Natsume and Koko started to make their way to class.

**Somewhere else**

When Mikan came out of her thoughts she found her self in the middle of no where.All she could see are trees from every corner.The sky began to get cloudy in other words its going to rain.She really need to find her way out and to the school but how?

"Damn,its all that perverted lout and the phone calls fault,'Mikan stamped her feet up and down.

"Who's fault is it,little kitten?,' five boys came out the trees with sticks in their hands.Great,so now she had to fight crazy boys that don't know what their getting themselves in.

"What do you want from me,'Mikan narrowed her eyes and their colour changed to a darker shade of brown.

"We want to bet you up since your close to that Hyuuga guy,'a guy spoke as he lifted his stick in the air and hit it at her but she dodged it.

"I have no idea who your talking about,'Mikan sweat dropped.They where really good.It seemed that they know martial arts.

"The guy you where talking with at the tree,'with that they all jumped at her and a fight began.

**Class**

"Yo Natsume,' a guy welcomed Natsume when he came in.

"Oi Natsume,did you hear?,' the guy beside the guy who greeted Natsume asked.Natsume raised an eye barrow.

"Five boys who hate you saw you talking to a girl at the sacra tree and thought she's your girl friend,'a raven hair guy said.

"So they thought if they beat her up you might stop your actions,' a girl with blue hair finished up.Natsume eyes narrowed.

"Where did they head,'Natsume didn't like people involving others in his personal things.

"To the north forest,'the girl answered and Natsume ran out the room.

"I think your brother found his match,Tsubasa,'the blue hair girl spoke as she still stared at the door where Natsume left.

"I think your right,Nonoko,'Tsubasa replied to the blue haired girl who's name is Nonoko.The rest of the gang came in and found them smiling.

**Forest**

Mikan is still fighting down but she realized that she caught a cold because it was raining yesterday and she was sent on the mission last night.She felt the world around her go in circles.She could hear voice say stuff like ; "know it our time,' " shes weak,' "get her,'.The next thing she expected is to fall on the ground but someone from behind her held her by the waist so she won't be able to smash her face on the ground.When that person spoke it reminded her of the guy she was talking to at the tree that morning.

"Don't involve someone that I don't know in my troubles,'the guy started to walk away with her in his arms.

"Natsume you brat,'one of the guys shouted.

"We will get you sooner or later,'another shouted.

That is all Mikan heard before she fainted.

**3 Hours later**

Mikan woke and found herself in a room with a bed which she is on at the moment and a small couch and few tables and a flower pot with flowers in it and a tree in one corner.She sat up but fell on the bed again .Her head is still dizzy.A doctor and a raven haired guy came in.

"Ah your wake,how do you feel?,'the doctor asked her as he came nearer to her to check her temperature.

"I feel a little dizzy but I can manage,'Mikan peeled the sheets off her and put her foot on the ground and when she was about to make a move someone from behind her taught her blouse from the nape side and pulled her back.

"Oi polka where do you think your going?,'she knew automatically that it is the guy she was talking to that morning that spoke to her know because he called her 'polka' and the guy so called Natsume.

"YOU!your the one that made the five boys fight ...mnmn ph mmn,'that is what you could hear her say when Natsume covered her mouth with his hand.

"What is she talking about Mr.Hyuuga,'the doctor looked at the guy with curious eyes.Natsume has come to the schools hospital a couple of times after a fight but never told the truth to the doctors.

"I don't know her I just found her near a tree and soaking with,white beard,'Natsume lied to the doctor.

"I hope so,' with that the doctor walked out irritated with the manners of the richest family that comes to the academy.

"White beard?,'Mikan questioned Natsume who let go of her mouth.

"Hn,'Natsume began to walk to the door until a question stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell the doctor that I was in a fight with five boys,if you don't tell me then I will tell the doctor the truth,'Mikan smirked when he stopped in his tracks.She didn't expect what he did next.He grabbed her by the collar and but her face closer to his.

**__**

**Thanks again to the people who reviewed my story.**


	3. When Killing,Someone saw!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Academy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**chris3169512**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature**

**nxm4liphe**

**AkitoKazuki**

**miaxXxneko**

**kagome1717**

**Nitu82**

**mangaluver123**

**X3LiLCutiePieXD**

**kemcat16**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**niceladysakura**

**georgia1702**

Chapter 3 of **Miss Sly C.Fox**

** When killing , someone saw !"**

****

They are looking at each others eyes.When some permed hair girl came in with three red roses.As said three red roses stands for 'I love you'.

"Natsume I heard you are at the hos...hos...hos,'the girl stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.She dropped the flowers by her side and her eyes grew with anger.

"What do you think your doing with MY Natsume you slut,huh?,'the girl walked up to Mikan and was ready to throw the red beautiful roses at Mikan but Natsume pulled Mikan out the way.

"Oi.get out,'Natsume wanted to talk to Mikan pirvatly.He didn't want anyone to know about him fighting with others because if others knew he will get in trouble and his Mother is the principal of the school so that means more troble

"But Natsume that slut wants to...,'the permed hair girl couldn't finish because Mikan interrupted her.

"Who are You calling 'slut'.I don't look like a slut to you do I because if I do then I'll tell you this,a slut is a girl that goes after guys and you'd find her each night with a boy _(I'm not sure of the meaning but I think it's that but if I'm wrong please tell me in your review) _and it happens to be that I don't know YOUR WHAT EVER HIS NAME IS ,SLUT,'Mikan took her things and left the room with a noisy bang.

"Natsume finally I have you for my self,'the girl jumped to hug Natsume but he just walked past her and left.

"That slut is so going to pay for talking my Nat and for calling me a slut ,she will see and I just know how,'she smirked at the thought that came to her.

**Mikan Pov**

Who the hell does he think he is ? the king of the world, I don't think so.How could I let him draw my face closer to his, without me killing and breaking his bones to pieces.I will show him but now I need to find my way out of here.I could ask some but thats out of my character.Ahhhhhh theres a window.I could jump out of it but make sure that theres no one around.Great my chance.

**End of Pov**

Mikan half walked and half ran to the window and jumped out.What she didn't realize is that she _was _on the ninth floor of the hospital and she jumped out which means...

"Welcome broken bones,'She did realize it a little , no a_ lot _late.Mikan had no choice.She can't do anything.She is far enough to not reach the windows or anything that happens to pass and is catchable.So she shut her eyes and hoped for the better which is ''PLEASE MAKE MY FALL EASY AND NOT HARD'' what a stupid thing to hope for.I mean,for goodness sake,your on the ninth floor and you want your fall to be easy,hope not , unless some freak walks by and you end up falling on top of them.Yeah thats a choice but for some reason that someone happens to be the perverted lout jerk that she _was _with in the room before that permed girl that accused her as being a _slut_ which she wasn't.

never was

isn't and

will never be.

"Oi baka,get off me,'Natsume isn't in the mood of letting anyone to see him like this.He's back is touching the dirty ground and Mikan was sitting on top of his tummy.Mikan is shocked but didn't show it.

"You,who do think you are? touching any girl like that and calling them names or should I say calling me names and last be not least is don't go around looking under girls skirts you perverted louuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt,'Mikan stood up and made an angry,cold face so he won't see her shocked face.

"Oi fan girl , you will find out sooner or later who I am and I don't touch any girl like that except daring ones like you who are challenging and I call anyone any name I want and last I never looked up any girls skirt your the first to show me them from all the girls that asked me out or flirted around me,'Natsume stood and turned as he expend what she need to know.Mikan glared at him and had and still has this wild look that looks like she wanted to kill him at that spot.Soon he was out of sight.

"I hate you,'Mikan could feel her checks burn up again."I need to move I all ready missed the first half of school and now I only have the left half to find my way,but really how large is this school?,'Mikan asked nobody as she stepped one of her feet to move but a voice stopped her.

"This school is really lager,larger than what you think,'it was a girl.She has raven and ruby orbs just as the perverted lout jerk.Mikan narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"huh?,'Mikan needs answers for all her questions so she decide to take this chance to be in line for once this day.

"I know its weird for me to speak to you when I don't know you but how are we ever going to make friends if we never speak to others,well my name is Aoi Hyuuga and that guy that you happen to fall on top of is my second older brother, Natsume ,every girl dreams to be his girl friend but he has no interest in them,'Aoi made her way to Mikan and stood beside her,Mikan still had a cold look on her face.

"Well I'm the first that doesn't want to be his girl friend but why does he ignore them?,'Mikan wondered.Maybe this is his weak point or maybe he's gay. "Could it be he's gay,'Mikan looked at Aoi.

"NO,he's not gay,he's just like that and he always says that he doesn't want to data any girl except his future wife,weird huh?,'Aoi sweat dropped as she said it.

"Not really I kind of understand hi...,'Mikan was cut short.

"OMG,could you be the right girl for my brother because you have the same look on your face as his and the same way you speak and the way you think is the same as his,'Aoi was wide eyed.

"Me his wife, yuck , I don't think so,he's a pervert freak,'Mikan could of thrown up just there.She couldn't imagine her married to anyone at her state.Killing people and getting married is one thing she thinks is weird and might put people in troble.

"Any way could you show me around?,'Mikan needed this and fast so she could finish this freaking bloody mission and go home.

"Sure,'Aoi agreed with a big smile pasted on her face.

**Class Time**

"Class we have a new student today,'a blond teacher who had earrings and bracelets on.His hair reached his shoulders.He could easily said to be a female but he is actually a male."Come in please,'.In walked Mikan with a cold face.

"Now will you introduce your self to the class with a smile,'the teacher asked but received a glare and a raised eye barrow and a cold answer...

"I am Sakura Mikan and I don't smile for no reason,'she narrowed her eyes and glared at everyone of them which sent shivers down there spine."What is your name? Gay Teacher was it,'Mikan looked up at him waiting for answer but the one she got surprised her.

"You are so like Hyuuga Natsume thats why I decide to make Natsume your partner,'the teacher was shocked but now is happy because he has this feeling that tells him that this girl will change Natsume for sure.

"And who is exactly this Natsume person because , to me the name sounds like a females,'Mikan said ,still in her cold mood.Then Mikan remembered what the Aoi girl told her "Could she, the Natsume person,be a he?,'she started to wonder loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

"Oi Polka dot fan girl,we met again,'Natsume smirked .To him this is began to be interesting.

"YOU,THAT PERVERT LOUT JERK,'Mikan scream on top of her lungs but then she remembered that what she did was out her character "You,your the class teacher FM teacher,'

"Yeah but what does...,'the blond teacher was cut short.

"I don't want to be his partner,'Mikan glared at Natsume with murderous eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry but everyone else has a partner except him and my name is Narumi not FM teacher or gay teacher,'Narumi walked out and left the sub teacher to take over but instead of him taking over the class did by trowing trash at him.When the sub teacher was out the room three boys walked up to Mikan and started to flirt.

"Yo sexy,'the boy had red spiked hair and blue eyes.

"Hi want to data me,'another asked her has he started to move one of his hands to touch her.

"Ya why not hang around us,'the other one also was inches from touching her when she pushed them back slapped their face.Not only that but walked over where a full bottle of water is left.She picked it up and poured it on top of them.She began to walk to her seat when a dark blue haired girl and a pink haired girl said in union.

"Nice to meet you,'they flashed her a big smile.Mikan nodded and continued her away to the back of the class room where her seat is.Her seat is at the back beside the pervert lout jerk, Natsume ,.A permed hair girl came up to Mikan.

"We met again slut,pretending to be cool after you've kissed Natsume-san and your the first girl Natsume-san kisses I...,'before she could finish , other girls from around the room came to Mikan.They were either angry or asking how it felt but to their misery,their answer is total different.

"I never kissed him and never will,happy know,get lost before I beat you up,'Mikan glared at them really dangerously.Few backed away others ran to the front of the class ,far away from Mikan and even some ran out the class room and stared at what is happening from there.

"Then what was your face doing too close to Natsume-san,'the permed hair questioned.

"Other then talking...none of your business,'Mikan is starting to lose her patients.Natsume who _was_ beside her stood and made his way to the door but before he left he called to Mikan.

"OI baka get your butt over her,'Mikan either goes with him or stays to beat some sluts.She pick the first choice.

"That brat,'the permed hair girl spoke out.

"Who is she to Natsume-samma?Shoda-san,'another girl asked.

"Is she Natsume's girl friend?Sumire,' another queried

"Just a toy for now,'Sumire still looked at the door with an angry look.

**Mikan and Natsume**

"Where are we going?,'Mikan asked the boy in front of her.

"...",'that was her answer.satisfying,asking someone a question and all you get is silence.They where at the sakura tree where they met this morning.

"Why are we here,jerk,'Mikan swung her head to wards Natsume.All Natsume did is set on the grass.

"Oi baka your my partner so you should help me and I help you, so be my pillow,'Natsume didn't even look up at her.

"As if I will do that,'Mikan stamped her way away.

"Tch,'Natsume leaned on the tree and put his manga on his face and went to sleep.

**Mikan Pov**

What a brat.He asks me can I be his pillow? what the hell who would want to be.OH isn't that Reo and he's all alone in the staff room but how am I meant to get inside without him noticing me if he's looking to wards the window.Huh?ah isn't that nice,the top of the rooms roof is removable but now is how do I get in there.Ah ha!Cool seems some is ready to died now.

**End of Mikan Pov**

Mikan ran to the room next to the targets and jumped in through an opened window.Unfortunately she wanted to do it with making noise but she tripped over a can of coke and made a big noise.Natsume woke because of the noise and got suspicious so went to find where the noise came from.Mean while , Mikan stood on a table and pushed the roof up and to the side.Then she heard few voice and foot steps coming near the room.She climbed quickly and put it back.

"Damn,its pitch dark up here,I can't see a thing,maybe I should use my cell,'Mikan got her cell out and made light with it.She was right the roofs of the first floor are all attached together which means you can travel through them.When she heard Reo's voice,she picked the roof top.It isn't that heavy and it is shaped as a square.Mikan got out a knife and jumped down lightly to make no noise.She went closer to him and called out sensei and killed him.She turned back to where she came from and when she turned around she saw someone standing there,right outside the window of the room.She couldn't make out who it was because she felt dizzy.Her cold seems to be coming back.She fell on the floor breathing really hard.She heard someone walk in and pick her up and walk out.The only questions that are running her mind are "who was the person who saw her kill the teacher and who got her out the room?"

**Author:what do you think?well review and tell me.flames are allowed.I would like to know what I should change and What should I leave.**

**Thanks** :


	4. Tell me!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Academy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**chris3169512**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature**

**nxm4liphe**

**AkitoKazuki**

**miaxXxneko**

**kagome1717**

**Nitu82**

**mangaluver123**

**X3LiLCutiePieXD**

**kemcat16**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**niceladysakura**

**georgia1702**

**AnimeLoverXP**

**Ashley**

Chapter 4 of **Miss Sly C.Fox**

**Tell Me!!!**

Mikan woke up with a hang over.She couldn't take the pain so she dumped herself on the bed and lied back on it.She started to look around her to see if she knows where she is.

She was back in her room.Then flash backs came running to her of killing Reo , and when she saw someone out the window and when a stranger picked her up before she fainted.

"Crap,'Mikan jumped out the bed and ran to the door despite her hang over.She started to run her way to her mother's office.On her way she bumped in some servents and maids and if they were holding laundry or food it would fall and make a big mess.Mikan didn't bother to stop,she just ran as if her life was at an end.When she reached the office,she banged the door open but no one was inside.She ran to the garden , but still no sign of her mother.She saw the head servent in a far distance.

"Hey you,'Mikan called out to the head servant who was wearing his work clothes.He was shocked to see Mikan wearing her pyjams.Her pyjams where only shorts that reached mid thigh and vest kind top.

"Miss you are not meant to wear like this when your out,'he said as he tried to not look down.He really was prevert , trying to look down at a little teenage girl's body.

"And who are you to tell me what to wear and what not to wear anyways wheres mum?,'Mikan was losing it all.If she doesn't make a move quickly she would be in jail.

"Mistress is not her at the moment and miss you have visiters,they are waiting in the living room, I think it would be better if you change your clothes and go to meet them ,'he bowed and was about to go but what she said stopped him in tracks

"If I where you I wouldn't boss me around and YOU my dear SERVENT tell them to go to my room got it,'Mikan walked off leaving behind her a speechless man.Mikan got to her room and was about to change when a knock came at the door and a maids voice said...

"Miss the visiter are here,'Mikan walked to the door and opened it.There she found a raven haired and ruby eyed girl and boy.

"Aoi,'Mikan quistioned as she raised both eye barrows.Then looked at the guy beside her and narrowed her eyes before whispering to herself "Pervert jerk,'. Mikan lead both of them in her room.

"So what brings you here?,'Mikan looked at Aoi calmly and asked her.

"Well I heard from my brother that you went home sick so I wanted to check on you,'Aoi pasted a large smile on her face as she finished her answer to Mikans quistion.

"And what brings him here?,'Mikan never bother to speck to Natsume at all.This made Natsume smirk.She was ignoring him

"He wanted to check on you too since your his partner,'Aoi was really happy because this was her first time to see her brother worry about his partner.Mikan was about to speeck when an old man with a small beard and a stick came in without knock the door.

"Ah your finally awake,'the old man walked up to her and sat on the free seat in front of Mikan.Aoi blinked a couple of times and then shouted..

"Ojii-san,'Aoi's eyes grew wider and her smile grew wider if it was possible.

"My , my a little teenage girl,'the old man walked over to Aoi and looked at her with a smile on his face

"You know , this is my first time to call someone 'ojii-san' but is it ok with you?,'Aoi made a cute confused look.

"Just call me Jii-chan,come on want to play?,'Jiichan walked over to the door but before he walked out the door someone spoke

"Jii-chan I hope you won't do something tragic,'Mikan called out before Jiichan walked fullly out.Jii-chan didn't bother to look back.

"Nice clothes,polka,'Natsume smirked when Mikans eyes grew wide with alot of anger and her hands started to pull her shorts down but again it won't work so she stood and was ready to walk to her closet but she has to walk by Natsume which she didn't want to do because he could do something really bad like syeel her first kiss.She looked at the closet than at Natsume who started around the room.

**Mikan Pov**

He's looking around the room so its my chance to walk fast past him.I walked as fast as I can but I felt a tight girp on my writs.I knew who it was so I turned around with my face playing a bored look.

"Yes whats your problem?,'I questioned him.

"Yo sexy , you leaving me,'Natsume pulled me down beside him.Hell with him, what does he want,I will give him anything he asks for just for him to leave me alone and whats with his languse all of a sudden?This guy is really out of his mind.Around me he acts a differtent way than with others.

"Want to play?,'Natsume inched closer but I narrowed my eyes and moved my head back.He could do anything right now but hey I could beat him up which would lead him to the hospital.He's an impossible man to deal with but why deal with him when you can show him violence.

"Hey what do you think your doing?,your in my room and my mansion,' I reminded him.

"Oi I wasn't going to do anything to an ugly person like you only if you want it,'he smirked.He acutally smirked.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1I swear I could kill him for saying and doing that.I killed others so why not kill him to make life easier for others.My reply to him was silence as they say 'silence kills your enemy from inside'.

"Anyway I came here today not see if your ok because I don't care if you die but,'how mean could he be.wait I wasn't excepting anything more from him he's just a bastard.Yes!! a bastard , that's it he's a bastard.

"I came to ask you a few things that I saw,'that caught my he be the person that saw me when I killed Reo and was the person who bought me home.

"What did you see?,'grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to mine.I could of exploded at that moment.Not from our faces being close but if it really was him that saw me killing then I have to kill him but for some reason I feel protected around him from all the danger around me but I can't trusth anyone.

"I saw you killing that red head bastard Reo,'Natsume finished his sentence.He put his hands on mine that where still on his collar and tried to pull them away but everytime he tried to pull them away I tightened my girp.

"Why the hell did you say that you saw me killing,I hate you for this,'I pulled his face closer to mine then pushed him down on the sofa and got out a knife from under my vest like top.I placed the knife near his neck.I have to kill him before anyone finds out.

"Why? now I have to kill you,'my bangs were covering my eyes as I said so.I could feel him under me pushing me off but then at that moment I felt a hot liquid roll down my cheeks on the face under me.I was...I was crying.This was the first time to cry in my whole so far but why was I crying I killed others and I didn't cry.

**End of Pov**

Natsume felt a hot liquid on his left cheek.Then more of them came down running at him as if it was rain.He looked up to see teary ambured eyes.Mikan dropped the knife and sat back on the sofa crying.Natsume also sat up and started at her.

"Oi who said you have to kill me?,'Natsume asked.What else was he to say.Kill me!!! I didn't tell anyone!! well he could but that wouldn't be Natsume that would be a whole different person.

"I...was...told...to...kill...anyone who...sees...me...kill,'Mikan spoke through tears.She wanted to speek out all her sadness and wanted someone who will understand her to listen to her.Mikan all of a sudden stopped crying and horrible flash backs of a little girl being hit and starved came to her and then fainted.

**Next Morning**

Mikan woke up to find her mother, Jiichan and Natsume in the room.Her mother was on the sofa sleeping , Jii-chan was on the other sofa beside the one where her mother was sleeping on and Natsume was on the chair beside her bed.Mikan sat up which made a bit of noise.The Noise made Natsume wake up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Natsume ,what are you doing here?,'Mikan looked at Natsume with sleeply quistioning eyes.Then she scrubbed her left eye with her left hand.

"Oi baka you fainted after you tried to kill me,'Natsume whispered so the others won't wake.Mikan sat there thinking.

"I fainted?,'She asked in a query voice.Then it hit.Her eyes led on the door that was in front of her bed.Natsume spoke but she wasn't paying any atention to him.

"Oi baka,are listening,'Natsume shock Mikan.Mikan got back to her sence,well not really becasue the next thing she said confused him.

"There...theres a girl with long brown hair being hit by a guy with a white mask and her mother crying in the corner of the room with a lot of scars and marks of someone that has being wiped with a belt and her dad was killed in front of her,'Mikan's eyes started to tear.She shivered a bit and wrapped her arms around her top body and bought her legs closer to herself.

"I'm scared,someone please help me,'Mikan spoke her emotion out.Then she got out of the bed and ran to the door and closed the door with a big bang.Everyone in the room that were a sleep woke up.

"What happened to Mikan?,'Mikan's mother came running to Natsume and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"OI ,how should I know? she said a couple of weird things then ran out the door,'Natsume got a hold of Mikan's mothers hands and shoved them off him.

"Did you say she say a couple of weird things?,'Mikan's mother walked to the door and back to Natsume but didn't go all the way.

"I'm not repeating myself,'Natsume looked at the grandpa standing beside the sofa with a stick in his hand.

"What sort of weird things?,'the old guy asked.Natsume raised both eye barrows and smirk as if saying 'Like I would say them' or 'Make me'.

"You , my daughter could go metal if you don't help here and I can blame it all on you,'Mikan's mother had a rage of flames in her eyes.

"You can't because I saw your daughter land on my balcone the first day you came to this neighbourhood and saw her kill the red headed teacher,'Natsume looked coldly at her.Mikan's mother dropped to the floor and cried out loud.Natsume was confused and wanted to know whats going on here.He even sent Aoi home to have his time while asking quistions without Aoi intteruping him.

"If I help you will you tell me whats going on?,'Natsume put his hands in his pocket and walked over the the mother that was on the floor crying her eyes out.She looked up at him while he bent down beside her.

"Yes I would do anything to get my child out of the mess me and my husband started,'Mikan's mother could even kill her self just to get her daughter out of the mess.

"She said 'there was a girl with long amber hair being hit by a guy with a white mask and her mother crying in the corner of the room with lots of scars and wipe marks and her dad lied dead in front of her' thats all she said and when she fainted after killing Reo a man with a white mask picked her up, now you tell me whats going on here,'Natsume looked at the womens eyes that turned in an O shape.

"Oh no!! She's porbaly going back where that happened,'Mikan's mother slammed her hands on her head.

"WE NEED TO STOP HER NOW,'Jii-chan shout as he started to make his way to the door.Mikan's mother also ran to the door and then looked at Natsume.

"You want to know whats going on then come on move your butt,'they all ran to the car but not all of them went in.Jii-chan didn't go uncase Mikan comes back alive.

"Well now would be the right time to tell me whats going on,'Natsume was getting irretted.

"Sure,I promised any way,...well you see when Mikan was young and her dad was a alive a guy with a white mask came and killed her dad in front of her, from then she was taught never to show any emotions but in realty she is a ever loveable girl,'Mikan's mother drove through a lot of road and even when the light was red she went.Both of them heard a couple of beeps when ever she did that.

"What made the guy kill her father?,'Natsume never took a his narrowes eyes off the road.

"Well this guy that my husband and my daughters father work for asked if he can get her engaed to his son but my husband refused so he started to threten us but we just ignroed him but it end up with killing my husband and hurted Mikan and me,oh and sorry for not telling you my name I was busy worring about Mikan,Just call me Yuka,'Yuka tried to keep herself calm but couldn't help but cry so she took her sunglasses and wore them.Natsume saw this and wondered about a lot of things but didn't bother to ask because he knew it will all expose itself in time.Yuka thought she would get there before something tragic happens but was wrong she meet a big line of cars , vans , and all kinds of veichles.While they where there stuck,Mikan had no idea of what shes getting herself in.

**Mikan**

"I most remember,'Mikan walked in a house that was burned down and seemed to be closed for years.When she put her foot on the floor it made a squeak.She walked in the living room and there everything was up-side-down.She walked and stepped on a broken picture.Mikan stepped back and picked it up.In the picture there where a women with brown staright hair,a man with brownish,black hair and a little girl with amber hair that reached her waist.Mikan felt pain in her head and pictures of the little girl that looked like her came back to her.

"Is that me?,'Mikan Stood there asking herself.She once again felt pain in her head.

"So you started to regain your memoriors,'a cold voice said from behind her.She wanted to turn but the person behind her already had their hands wrapped around her neck and everytime she tried to turn around the person would tighten their grip around her neck.Mikan caught the person's hands and throw him/her at the wall but once again her head started to hurt but this time the pain was stronger.Mikan was pushed down on the floor and someone started to choke her.Mikan tried to look at the person on top of her but failed because her eyes began to be blury.At that second all Mikan thought about was "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!".

**AUTHOR NOTE:Bad me!!Sorry for the late updata!!I had a lot of exams (damn teachers).Anyway thanks for the reviews and specially Secretly-broken who is reading my story and showing me where I went wrong.Once again sorry about my grammer but I will try to improve it.Feel free to tell me anything because I love to hear people tell me where I went wrong because I learn from it but sometime when I write quickly when I have a bit og time I might make a little mistakes here and there so excuse them.**


	5. Another Mess

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Academy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**chris3169512**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature**

**nxm4liphe**

**AkitoKazuki**

**miaxXxneko**

**kagome1717**

**Nitu82**

**mangaluver123**

**X3LiLCutiePieXD**

**kemcat16**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**niceladysakura**

**georgia1702**

**AnimeLoverXP**

**Ashley**

**fire dragonheart**

**mikanxnatsumefan1**

**injuiin-luna**

**secretly-broken**

_**Notes:**_

_**chris3169512**_** I think it was confusing too, but what I meant was that Mikan's father and her mothers husband.Same guy , like your da and your ma's husband.I think I'm making it a bit more confusing.If I am , tell me!!! **

**And has my grammar improved??????Please tell me!!!**

Chapter 5 of **Miss Sly C.Fox**

**Another Mess!!!**

Natsume and Yuka where still at the traffic jam.Yuka was getting stressed by the minute.She was sitting there and her daughter could be in danger by now.After waiting for about 15 minutes the line moved and Yuka's car stopped beside a short cut that goes through a forest and just then she remembered that the house that Mikan could be in is beside a forest called 'The X Forest'.

"Hey Natsume, look under your chair ,there should be a map under there,'Yuka spoke in a pretend like calm voice.Natsume started at for a while then said...

"Do it yourself,'Natsume turned and looked at the forest out his window.

"I do it, I don't think so I'm driving unless you want us to die,'Mikan's mother raised both eye barrows at him.

"Hn,'that was Natsume's answer as he bent down and put his hand under the chair in search of a map but instead of feeling paper like , he felt a metal like thing.When he pulled it out , he found out that it was a gun.

"What do you need this for?,'Natsume asked Yuka.Yuka took a quick glance and answered.

"I kill the people who disobey my orders,'her eyes closed a bit and they looked every lonely and sad.Natsume didn't say a thing and bent down and did the same thing as the last time and this time he found the map.

"Search for a forest called 'The X forest','Yuka said as she saw that he found it.The line moved and she then saw a bridge. "Oi quick look for it,'Yuka's eyes widen.Natsume ran his hand across the paper in search for the forest and then he stopped.

"Oi , I found it,'Natsume said.She looked at where he was pointing and looked back at the road.She smirked.

"Hold on tight , there's going to be a bumpy ride now,'Natsume looked at her and then to the road.She turned the car and went back till she found the short cut they pasted and went in.Others in other cars where shocked.The forest they went in is known as 'The X Forest' but for a reason.There were a couple of kills in the forest and the killer was never found and all the kills happened before that incident happened.Trees where everywhere and it was really dark.Large rocks that made the car go up and down , slops that went down that made it seem that it was a roll coaster but the one difference is that they weren't safe they can fall and die.Yuka drove through curves until she could see a house in a little distance.

"You know this way,'Natsume said instead of asking like a normal person.

"Yeah,I came through this way a couple of times before my husband died,'Yuka said and stayed calm and strong.When they where about to reach the house she stopped and stepped out the car and walked over to a bit of bushes.When she reached them she looked and saw her daughter being strangled.She kept her cool and went back to the car.

"Hey Natsume , promise me something that you will do no matter what,'Yuka asked as she got back in.

"What,'Natsume asked.

"The minute we get in and I free Mikan from Persona hold , you take her and bring her back some where safe where Persona will never find her , no matter what she does,'Yuka told him.

"One think I can do is...,'Natsume stepped out of the car and started to walk towards the house and was followed by Yuka. "Save the person I love the most,'Natsume smirked as he said it and all Yuka did was smile.When they where about to reach the window , they both bent down and walked under it and stopped.Yuka looked at Natsume and nodded her head and Natsume went to the front door and went in.Through the living room window where Yuka was she could see Natsume and her daughter kicking and biting Persona for her life.As quick as lightening the sound of a gun shoot was heard.A minute after two loud thuds could be heard and that was when Natsume walked in and picked Mikan up and ran out the room.As soon as Natsume was out the room with Mikan , Yuka jumped in and pointed the gun at Persona.Persona turned around and looked at the door and cursed in a low voice.

"Oi Persona , I'm ending all this now , I'm not letting you to go any feather,'Yuka was positive of what she is doing but what was left is to choice between two choices.She either kills him or calls the police and tells them everything but hell does she want to see her daughter behind metal bars.

"What ? going to kill me? I've planted bumps everywhere and I already knew that your going to come and if that car outside moves , I will release the bumps to blow all of us,'Persona smirked after he finished what he said.Yuka saw him pull out a phone out of his pocket.She looked at him confused.He knew what she was confused about.

"I call the other phone and boom,'Persona started to get up and then he felt something touch his head from the back.

"Move if you want to die,'Yuka spoke dangerously.

"Why don't we all die,'Persona pressed the bottom as he spoke and the first boom happened to be up the hill in a rocky place.Big and small rocks clashed , broke and tumbled on each other on their way down.

Boom!!!

Another bomb was released and this time it was to close to the house.Some rocks hit Natsume's head from the back so he dropped down and covered Mikan with his jacket so she won't get hurt but all she tried to do was to go back and help her mother.After that other bombs where released.Natsume stood up and pulled Mikan up.She wouldn't stop from trying to run back so Natsume lifted her up and went to the car.When he reached the car Mikan's mother shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW,'she screamed and through the window you can see that she was fighting with Persona.Natsume cursed and then went to the drivers seat with Mikan.The minute he got in he throw Mikan on the seat beside him and locked the doors of the car.He drove through the shortcut that he and Yuka came from.Mikan kept on crying all the way until they hit a low branch.The back wheels of the car got stock in the dirt underneath it and in the front they could only see green leaves.They had to walk the rest of the way.

Boom!!

Natsume looked beside him to see Mikan unconisous beside him.He pulled her towards him self and opened the door and carried her out of the car.

"You really need a diet , your really heavy,'Natsume spoke emotionless to no one.The sky started to rain rocks and water.Its was dark blue in colour and windy.Birds started to depart their nest and trees while animals ran for their life.As for Natsume, he knew he wont make it down but he thought if he gets down as far as he could then the big blow wouldn't be to hard. Natsume on climbing down until he started to hear police cars.He didn't notice where he stepped so he slipped and fell.He got most hits while Mikan was still unconscious.He was getting worried why she wake up when he would nudge her or call her name.Natsume closed his eyes and kept the pain all for himself.Until he heard the most wanted words he wanted to hear from the girl in his arms.

"Natsume please don't leave me, I love you,'after that was said he too fainted.

_**Author:**_ I know that this update was late and boring but you know why , its because I broke the wrist that I use to write with and to type with and I had too many tests on my head and I still have more tests next week.The week after is Easter so NO SCHOOL!! and I promise to update then if possible which I think I can.Well wish me luck in my tests.!!!!

_**Note: This story might be finished with in two to four chapters.**_


	6. Happy Ending Are Hard To Find Anywhere

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice but hope I could.

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura is a girl that is cold,that moves school every year.She meets with a couple of people at Alice Academy and so they call them selves her friends or are they?She also meets the schools black cat and the schools trouble maker.Will friendship be found?Why those she change school every year?its for you to know...

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**chris3169512**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature**

**nxm4liphe**

**AkitoKazuki**

**miaxXxneko**

**kagome1717**

**Nitu82**

**mangaluver123**

**X3LiLCutiePieXD**

**kemcat16**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**niceladysakura**

**georgia1702**

**AnimeLoverXP**

**Ashley**

**fire dragonheart**

**mikanxnatsumefan1**

**injuiin-luna**

**kisami93**

**Squirrelie102**

**injuiin-luna**

**secretly-broken**

_**LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**_

(Rcap)

_"Natsume please don't leave , I love you,'after that was said he too fainted._

(End of recap)

_**Happy Endings Are Hard To Find Anywhere**_

Natsume woke to find himself in his room.He closed his eyes for a second then opened it.He coudn't remember what happened before it.He sat on his bed and looked out of the window but then he felt pain capture his body.To his suprize when looked down , he found himself bandaged.Then his father , mother , two brothers and sister walked in with a nurse and the family doctor but what he didn't notice was that there was an ambered hair girl there too.

"Oh Natsume I see you woke,' the family doctor said with a smile.

"Natsume , I was worried to death,'Aoi ran over to her brothers side and hugged him.Pain once again took over his body but he didn't show it.Mikan , who was standing beside Ms.Hyuuga spoke...

"He's in pain , can't you see?,'Mikan was back to her odd and ignorant but now she remembers every thing about her past and what she is worried about at the moment is... her mother.It's been a whole day seen the incident.The police found Natsume and Mikan and they where sent to the hospital.After few hours Mikan woke and was questioned alot about the incident but she pertended to not know.She didn't want anymore trouble to happen but unknown to her that the wores was coming , she just had to wait.

"Who are you? and do you think I'm weak as you?,'Natsume narrowed his eyes at her.Mikan, when she heard this felt emptyness in side her.First she doesn't know where her mother is and is she still alive or not and now this , the only person that she could come back to forgot her.Her eyes watered but she tryied her best not to show any emotions.

"Natsume, dear, your probaly hungry lets **ALL** leave now and let him rest,'Ms.hyuuga said and glared at everyone in the room except Mikan who stood there not listening to what was said around her.The minute everyone was out the room Natsume spoke in his bored tried voises.

"I thought you died polka,'Natsume smirked when he saw her reaction.He surly suprized her.

"Perv,'Mikan pouted but then smiled her really and best smile.It was her brightest that you counldn't just stand there and look at her without sunglasses.Natsume blushed and looked away.

"So someone fanilly deiced to show their really self,'Natsume still looked away.Mikan looked up and gave him a confued look.

"Huh?,'Mikan huhed_(is that even a word) _and walked over to Natsume.Natsume who noticed her walk over glared at her as if saying 'don't come near me'.

"Look who glareing, eh hello remember a day ago ,you saved me from death and just to tell you I will be leaveing in an hours time,'Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Where are you going?,'Natsume looked at or should I say glared at her.It just seem that they didn't want to leave each other.

"Well as you can see the servant and maids in the mansion that I usally live in tretened to tell the police about me if I don't let them go and give each one a good lot of money and I don't have the money so I sold the mansion,'Mikan walked over to the balcony and put a hand on it is she sighed.

"What if they don't keep their promises,'Natsume's eyes followed her every move as he spoke.

"Well then I will leave,'Mikan smiled but tthis time you can see that it wasn't the really one but a fake.She had tears in her eyes.It was as if she was going somewhere and never coming back.Before Natsume could speek she was out the door and gone.Natsume felt that she was going to do something tragic so he ran out bed and room and sreached for her.She couldn't have goten out the house that quick.

"Natsume where are you going?, you are still sick get back in bed,'Mr.Hyuuga saw Natsume running through the hall like if he went mad.

"Oi , have you seen that polka,'Natsume asked his father.

"You mean the girl with brown hair , yes and in a matter fact she gave me a letter to give you and she went and said that she had to go somwhere out the country,'Mr.Hyuuga sreached his pockets until he found it.

"I happen to have read the letter and I hope you...you know what and don't forget what I said you are to find a wife, I hope you will use this chance,'with that Mr.Hyuuga walked away.Natsume took the letter and read it.After he finished reading the letter he ran to his car.The letter read:

_To Natsume_

_Natsume thanks for helping me from the time we _

_meet till now but what I did is wrong and I should_

_go to jail because of it.I myself will be handing myself _

_to the police so I hope you will live a happy life without_

_me in the way.Sorry about getting you hurt and if I'm still_

_alive when I come out of jail ,I hope we meet again , but_

_of coures it would be impossible so I should settle this now_

_Natsume Hyuuga I love you even if you hate ,I love you and _

_I hope this is the last time I love anyone.You made me fell _

_how really life fells like and please don't come running after_

_me because I myself know that you know that what I did is _

_wrong so please don't come after me._

_LOVE MIKAN_

_P.S. Smile for me Natsume and be happy and remember I will always love you._

**Natsume pov**

That idot running off and going to hand over herself and it wasn't her fault.She was forced to and who said I hated that little girl.I can't let her go that easly , not after I've found the right person for me.Where the hell is she?She can't move that fast now can she?Is that her? it is her.

**End of pov**

Mikan was minding her own business until she heard someone call her name and to her suprise when she turned and see Natsume running after her.Her heart started to beat faster.She didn't know if it was because she loved him or because she was suprised to see him there.Mikan had noticed that he had parked his car.Mikan wanted to stop but didn't so she continued to walk but failed at continue after few steps because Natsume had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?,'Natsume narrowed his eyes at her and started to pull her to the car.She gave a few protests but then stopped.She knew that she won't be able to free her arm away from him seens he was stronger.He's the man and she's the girl and no matter what you say , it has been porven that men are stronger than women.

"Why do you care?,'Mikan looked at her feet and walked with him.I mean the girl confessed to him and he still hadn't answered.She wasn't sure if he had read the letter or not but I mean how did he know that she was goen out of the house unless someone told him and only Mr.Hyuuga knows.

"Because I love you idiot and if you do this one more time I will come and hunt you and put you in **MY** own pirson,'Mikan blushed to the deeper meaning of his words but one thing she still had in her head was that he could be playing with her.

"What proves?,'Mikan and Natsume where in the car when Natsume looked at her and smirked.He didn't replie to her but he just drove off back to the mansion and that was the most wrong thing they ever did.There, at the mansion waited a man with a long black coat, black boots, ear rings on each ear, alot of rings in both hands and a white mask that covered his face.There where also three other men.One was a police man.They four men where talking with Ms. and Mr.Hyuuga.Aoi, Youich and Tsubasa where also in the room until their mother sent then out.

"Please continue,'Mr.hyuuga asured the guy with the mask that it was safe to speek.

"Well, you see we are following a girl with amber hair and olive eyes and goes with the name Mikan Sakura and when we showed this picture to some other people they said that they saw this girl in your house here,' the guy finished.Mr and Ms.Hyuuga looked at each other then Ms.Hyuuga asked.

"What did the girl called Mikan Sakura do?,'Ms.Hyuuga was playing around them so she could make them spill as mush information as she can make them.She also wanted to waste time till Natsume came home with Mikan.She had this feeling that he was on his way home with Mikan and she wasn't ready to hand over Mikan to anyone not after she heard from her husband that Mikan loves Natsume and he loves her too.As they say mothers do have a 6th sent.When Mikan and Natsume arived back home , a maid came up to them and said...

"Master,your mother and father are waiting for you in the living room and I don't think its good because they have visters ,one of them is a police man and another has a white mask and two other men wearing black,'the maid bowed and left.Natsume saw Mikan's eyes widen.She was about to run out the door when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him but not too close.From far away you'ld think that they were makeing out and that was what a maid thought.She was a young maid but was older than Natsume with a year.Mikan looked younger than her.Her name was Luna.She had this unfriendly look in he eyes.Luna walked up to Ntasume and Mikan.

"Natsume how can I help, oh and who is this slu-I mean girl, if you want to have it , you can have it with me instead, no money is need and I bet that she is making you pay,'Luna said as she looked Mikan up and down then looked at Natsume with one of her so-called 'sexy smiles'.

"Who would want to have it with someone like you,now go back to your work, you slut or I willfire you,'Natsume narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed that she was at it again and what I mean is looking Mikan up and down.Mikan was about to scearm at her but was pulled by Natsume.They reached the living room and they entered.Mikan tried her best to pretend not to know anything about the people there and why there there.

"Mikan Sakura right,'the police man said.

"Yes and did I do something wrong,'Mikan knew that Persona was polting something so she played with it as she was thought by her father before his misreable death.

"Well you see we need to take you to jail for killing people and setting bombs in the foreast near a house,'one of the guys that was wearing black said while the other walked to her with cuffes in his hands.He was about to put them on Mikan's hands but someone with crimson eyes and ravan hair grabbed it off him.

"Who do you think you are coming to my parents house and blaming my wife about killing and not only that but you have no proof,'Natsume glared at them.Then Persona's hone rang,

"We need to go but we will be back tommorr at this time to finish this,'all of them left.After they where out side the room Mikan started to cry.

"Whats wrong Mikan? we'er here to help you so please tell us whats going on,'Ms.Hyuuga was tring to comfort Mikan but it didn't work.

"Why?why do you want to get your self in trouble with me when you didn't do anything wrong,'Mikan asked them.

"Well,as you heard Natsume said your his wife so your our daughter-in-law, is that go to answer your question,'Mr.Hyuuga replied and got a few nods from Ms.Hyuuga.

"He never asked me if I wanted to be and I never agreed,'Mikan was determind to not get them involved but then Natsume came in front of her and bent on one knee.

"Here, will you marry me you air head,'Mikan blushed and was speechless.She couldn't say a thing so Natsume took this as a yes and silped a ring in her ring finger and walked off with his father.Mikan and Natsume's mother where left in the room.Mikan was crying silently.

"Here, come and lay your head on my lap and tell me anything you want to say and I will listen,'Mikan looked at her then went over to her and layed her head on Ms.Hyuuga's lap. Ms.Hyuuga started to play with Mikan's hair while Mikan spoke.

"My mum would this to when she would try to comfort me after my father was killed , he was killed right in front of my eyes and that guy that was wearing a mask he...he...he,'Mikan started to crying and Natsume's mother began to comfort her again.While that was happening , Natsume all ready told his father everthing he knew.Natsume walked to his balcony to see that Luna maid talking to Persona then Natsume noticed that Persona was given her money.Natsume gussed that he was paying her to spy on Mikan.

**At the Dinner Table**

Luna and few other maids and servant where picking up the dishes.They have already aten their dinner.

"OI maid,'Natsume called out.Luna hearing this she came running to him.

"Yes,'Luna smiled at him.

"Come to my room tonight,'Natsume told her.Mikan hearing this felt an ach in her heart.She thought that Natsume had some worried things in mind unknown to her that she was going to be there to.Natsume stood up and walked over to Mikan.

"OI, get up and we need to talk about the wedding later on,'Natsume held Mikan's hand and walked out the room with her.

"Thats teenagers for you, they love and then have a family then trouble starts to happen but gets solved,'Mr.Hyuuga said as he looked at the door that Natsume and Mikan left.

"Hey this happened to us too,'Ms.Hyuuga narrowed her eyes at her husband.Outside in the hall ways Mikan and Natsume walked to...somewhere unknown to Mikan or is it.

"Hey Natsume , why did you tell Luna to come to your room tonight?,'Mikan questioned him.

"Jealous are we, don't worry I wouldn't do it with her even if I was dared and anyway she's a sult that sells her body for money unlike someone that I know and love and soon to be my wife and my childerns mother,'Natsume whispered the last part in her ear which made Mikan blush reallly hard.Natsume smirked at her reaction.The night flew really fast.Natsume and Mikan spent the time with Youich playing vidoe games and now they where in Natsume's room waiting for Luna to come.

Knock Knock Knock

Three knocks from the door and Luna's voice saying "I'm coming in,' she stepped in and walked over to Natsume who turned around and searched for something to starte at.She was wearing a short sleeping dress that was see through.

"Natsume come on lets start,'Luna was about to climb the bed when a hand came on her shoulders and pushed her on the floor.

"Don't go around steeling girls hudbands, if you want to have it then get married or get out of are lifes, we don't want a shity life to be with us,'Mikan told her as she climed the bed and sat beside Natsume who had took his manga and pretended to read it.He was actually listening to what Mikan was saying.He could of laughed just there but didn't.

"What are you doing here you ...you...trash can,'Luna smirked.She thought she said the best thing in life but thought wrong because when Natsume heard this , he dropped his manga and walked over to her and slapped her really hard and began businness.

"OI don't you dare ever come near her or even call her any bad names,lets start with why I called you here tonight,first you are fired and thats finally , two you where payed by Persona to spy on her and don't lie I saw you get the money,'Ntaume pointed to the door and narrowed his eyes at her.Luna started to release fake tears as she ran out the door.When he door was closed , Mikan stood and was about to pass Natsume and leave to her room but he held her back pulled her to his bed.

"Oi what are you doing?, I don't want to have it yet,I'm still young,'Mikan closed her eyes as she blushed.Natsume smirked then blew across her ear to see her reaction.Mikan's reaction was suprizing to him.She pushed him down on the bed and put her hands around his neck.Natsume raised both his eye barrows at her asking her what she was doing.

"Sorry,'Mikan stood and backed away.

"OI Mikan,I wasn't going to do anything,'Mikan blushed at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth.Mikan smiled at him.

"OI do you remember what you said to that maid , I swear I could of laughed at that instance,'Natsume smiled and gave a little laugh that Mikan heard.He didn't mean to let her hear but she did.

"Natsume you just laughed,'Mikan smiled at him as she walked over to him.

"No I didn't ,'Ntaume turned away.

"Natsume I know you laughed becasue I heard you and I have sharp ears,'Mikan pulled at each of Natsume's check but Natsume didn't allow her to continue.He took her hand and put them up in the air.

"Natsume pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee let me see you smile an laugh,do it as my birthday persent,'Mikan beged him.

"And when was your birthday,'Natsume asked.

"A week ago,please I never got a present for my birth ever seens my father died and now my mother died too,I have no right to laugh and smile or be happy,'Mikan said in a sad tone. Natsume noticed that she was sad so he smiled to her.Mikan blushed really hard.

"And what do you think your mother would want you to do?,'Natsume quized her.He put her hand as she repeated over and over "ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'

"To get justice, you really are a dumpy,'Natsume laughed at her.Mikan looked at him for a while then laughed to.

"So this is the real you,'Natsume and Mikan said at the same time.Natsume smirked while Mikan gave a devilish smile.

"If you tell anyone I will expose you to,'Mikan warned him and walked out of his room to hers to have her bueaty sleep.

"I really do love an idiot,'Natsume whispered to himself.

**Next Morning**

Mikan woke early in the morning despit her sleepness.Luna was gone and never to be seen again but Mikan had been crying all night after she left Natsume's room.She took Natsume's car and drove off.Natsume who was still in bed woke up because of hearing the car engine.A knock came from the door and a maid walked in.

"Master,the lady from yesterday has taken your car and went she said to me to tell you to not worry she will be back sooner or later,soory to disturb you early in the morning,' the maid bowed and was about to leave when Natsume asked...

"Did she say where she was going?,'Natsume sat up and glared at the maid.

"eh...yeah she said she was going to the police station,'the maid spoke.

"Go and get one of the other cars ready,'Natsume shooed her out.After she was out Natsume pulled off the covers and went to the tolet.He got himself ready in ten minutes.When he went out to the car , he found the maid given him one of her flirt looks.Natsume just ignored her and took the keys off her.He drove to the closest police station which was kind of far away.While he was on his way , Mikan had already reached there and was talking to the head police.

"Sir, I'm here to get the line of justice back,'Mikan looked confuned of what she was doing.

"Continue,'the head police told her but just when Mikan was about to contine, someone came in.The person was beening held back by police men and women.The woman had amder hair and cold olive eyes.Mikan's eyes widened so did the lady at the door.

"Mum,'Mikan whispered to herself.Then ran over to her mother and hugged her.Tears spirtened down but of their cheeks.The police stood there in confuion.Natsume appeared and saw everthing.Mikan's mother was alive so she didn't die.Natsume felt haappness grow inside him but still felt a bit of ach because Persona was still free and it need to end and now was the right time to end it.Natsume walked over to Mikan and her mother and pulled them apart.Natsume pulled Mikan to the chair where she was sitting before her mother appeared.

"Won't you take a seat to finish this before your daughters wedding starts,'Natsume spoke to Mikan's mother who gave a confused look as reaction.

"What wedding?Mikan isn't married and isn't enaged,'Yuka sat on the chair in front of Natsume and Mikan.Mikan was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"To me,'Natsume said.Yuka was about to ask a question but was interupted by the head police.

"Whats going on here?care to explain,'he gave them all an angry look.

"Well ,you see when my daughter was younger my husband was killed infront of her and was forced to kill people and if she didn't the guy will make me and her suffer,'Yuka explained the outline.

"So I killed a lot of people but then this guy here saw me kill the latest one ,Reo, and then I started to regain a bit of my memory because he , the guy who killed my dad gave me something that made me forget a bit of my past,'Mikan told the police guy.He still didn't move or even blink but gave a look saying to continue.

"The guy that killed my wifes dad tried to stargle her up in the house where the bombs where realised and then he came to my house saying that she is a killer when was the one who made her do the work,btu he came with a police man and two other men in black,'Natsume looked at the officer.Mikan was scared that she made the chair itself shiver,Natsume got annoyed so he made the next move before the officer could say a thing.

"And we where woundering what type of punchment your going to give,'Natsume coldy said as if didn't care.

_"I hope its not a hard punchment,, _Natsume thought.

_"OH ,no I'm going to faint,please make it an easy punchment ,I want to live the rest of my life like a teen,, _Mikan thought.

_"PLease make the punchment go all me,I'm the one to be blamed,, _Yuka thought.

"Well,I can't deicde on the punchment until I know who's makeing you do it all,'theofficer told them.

"Persona,the guys name is Persona,'Yuka replied to him.

"Well if thats the case we caught a guy called Persona shipping drugs out the country,he wears a white mask,eh..here's a photo of him,'he hand them a picture of a guy with a white mask and a long black coat and boats.He had eraings and lots of rings.All three of them where shocked.It was Persona for sure.

"Its him,'Mikan and her mother shoute at the same time.

"Well then hes was caught last night,'the officer said to them as he got out a paper and a pen.

"What kind of punchment are we going to get sir,'Mikan asked him.

"Well,'he looked at her up and down,smirked then said "What abou...,'he couldn't finish his sentence because Natsume interrupteed him.

"Don't even think,'Natsume took Mikan's hand in his and glared at thepolice officer.Natsume wasn't sure if he should be a police offier.

"Well I need to talk to the other higher offiers,you wait in the station till I get back,'They all stood and left the room.The police offier went and Natsume, Mikan, Yuka stayed at the station.

"You,who gave you the idea that I will let you get married in this youong age,'Yuka narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Mum I'm not a kid anymore,'Mikan made a angry face.

"But I'm happy you picked the right guy,didn't forget to invite me,'Yuka smiled at her daughter.Natsume was happy to that Yuka had agreed.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hn,'Natsume answered his cell.

"NATSUME!!!!,'the person on the other side screamed.

"Oi I'm going to hung up,'Natsume warned the person on the other side.He then heard some noise like...

"Give me that,NATSUME where are you?,'it was his mother.

"At the nearest police station,'Natsume told his mother at that every moment the police officer came.He pointed to his office.

"I need to go,'with that he hung up.

"Well,what did they say,'Yuka asked him.

"They told me to give you a whole moment to get your wedding done and then you must go to jail for two moment and pay a tax of 56,000yen,'he pointed to Yuka.

"But I don't have that mush I lost all my money,'Yuka told him.

"Well then jail for a life time,'He told her in a cold voioce.

"I'll pay,'Natsume spoke coldly as he looked out the window.

"You may go,'the officer told them.They all drove in the cars.Mikan and Natsume in the same car and Mikan's mother in the other.Wjen they arrived home Natsume was shouted at.

"Young man how many times have I told you not to go out the house too early,'Natsume mother screamed at him.

"Hn,'he answered.

"Well you must be Mikan's mother, here lets go have a cup of tea in the garden,'Ms.Hyuuga and Yuka went out of the room.

"Nice going bro,'Tsubasa.Natsume's older brother laughed at him as he left.

"AHHHHHH, how romantic,'all the girls in the room shouted except two.

"I wish my prince would do that,'Nonoko said with a star in her eyes.

"Yeah,'Anna choired with Aoi.

"It will all come in time,'Hotaru pulled Ruka out of the room with her.

"Congrates,'all the boys said as they and the girls walked out.Sumire stayed back.

"I knew it,you are a slut you stole my Natsume away from me,'Sumire glared at Mikan and then walked off.

"Well,'Mikan said as she looked up at Natsume who smirked.

**After the wedding **

_(I have no I idea how weddings go.There are a lot of ways to get married so you do it your way,sorry)_

"Natsume do you really love me,'Mikan asked out of no where.They where in _their_ room.

"Duh,'Natsume asnwered her.They paid the money and then life went on noramly.

**After six years**

"Natsume, love how are you today?,'Mikan climbed the car as she asked.Natsume was picking Mikan from her work.

"Fine yours?,'Natsume sdrove back to their house.

"Well a new person came to work today and he's really handsome,'Mikan said with a smile.

"Hn,'Natsume got angry with what she said.

"But not handsome as my husband,'Mikan smirked at him.

"Then how about a night to night?,'Natsume asked her.All Mikan did for answer was look at him then back to the road.They already have three childern a boy and two girls.

"Sure,'Mikan smiled as they went home and turned on the turned on the radio and a dj spoke saying

"and now for the next song Perfect Match,'

**"Perfect Match"**

_[Boys Sing_  
You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world  
I look broke baby - you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match

You're into fashion, dinners and art  
I know the south park series by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match

_[Girls Sing_  
We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

_[Boys Sing_  
You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean  
(alt.keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match

_[Girls Sing_  
We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

I know - we'll beat the odds together  
We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

**Author:Well what do you think.It may be a lame ending but I didn't know how to end it and I didn't upload for few days and I feel bad so I finished it in one chapter thanks to all the people who followed this story and please read my other stories:****Beast Master**** and ****Cry Out!!**

**THANKS**


End file.
